RUN: Blood, Sweat and Fears
RUN: Blood, Sweat and Fears was one of the nine haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 25. It was located in the Disaster! Queue. This house took place in Hellgate Prison. History and Location On August 27th, 2015, Universal announced that a haunted house that served as a sequel to the Run haunted houses would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would have almost nothing to do with the previous Run houses, and would instead be loosely based off of the movie, The Running Man. The codename for this house was "Spandex", as that's what the people in The Running Man wore. The house would be located in the extended queue for the Disaster ride, and would be the eighth and final haunted house in this location. The fact that this was the last house in this location was due to how the Disaster attraction was closed the following year to make way for the Fast and Furious: Supercharged ride. Description You’ve just been selected as a contestant on RUN, a brutal TV show where everyday people are stalked by skilled assassins. Just remember: the more horrifying your death, the higher the ratings. Facade The facade was a chain link fence area with spotlights, a red carpet and posters. A video was also projected onto the Disaster show building that explained the backstory of the house and who the various maniacs inside were to people waiting in the queue. Experience The first room had cages on both sides of you with people wearing red skull masks that bang on the cage. When you get to the end of the room they can jump out of the cage to scare you. The next room is the Brazilians teams room where people jump out with hoses that spray The Plague and there is even one person in there that has been infected by the plague. Then you go into the Japanese teams room where you see a Kimono Girl with a fan next to a dead body with fans stuck in his back. When you go further into that room there is a man in a Kabuki mask that jumps out. The next room is the bathroom of the prison where the Egyptian team is. There are two people dressed as mummies coming out of Boo-holes. Next is the Canadian room where you see a man shoving someone into a Wood chipper. Also a woman with a chainsaw pops out. The next room is the Romans room where you see men dressed as knights impaling a still alive victim on a spike. The Germans room is next where you see men sparking electricity and electrocuting someone on the electric chair. The next room is the U.S.A room where you see cells filled with candy and women with lollipops jump out. The final scene is a chain link fence with strobe lights flashing. On the outside of the chain link fence are people with chainsaws and they chase you out of the house. Scareactors * Red Skull Guards * Eletric People * Chainsaw Construction Workers * CDC Hazmat Suites * Kira * Shikyo * Andrea * Gladiators * Candy Clown Girls * Chainsaw Maniacs Pictures Red Skull Soldier.png Red Skull Soldier 2.png Kira.png Shikyo.png RUN BSAF Scareactor 1.png RUN BSAF Scareactor 2.png RUN BSAF Scareactor 3.png RUN BSAF Scareactor 4.png Kira Costume.png Shikyo Mask.png RUN BSAF Scareactor 5.png RUN BSAF Scareactor 6.png RUN BSAF Scareactor 7.png RUN BSAF Scareactor 8.png RUN BSAF Scareactor 9.png Trivia * This house was reminiscent of the Arnold Schwarzenegger film The Running Man. * After almost every room is a brief intermission room. * At the very end of the Canada room, there was a chainsaw with a button on it. If one would press the button, chainsaw noises would play. * This was the last house located in the Disaster! Queue. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando